Dalton: Reimagined
by PigfartsMalfoy
Summary: Disclaimer: This is a Dalton by CP Coulter AU. It will loosely follow Dalton with major events but no Alice In Wonderland, only Dorothy in Oz! All ideas stemmed from reading Dalton, and Dalton OC's belong to CP Coulter...


_**7/8 members online**_

MM1: Hey there's a new boy joining Windsor today.

MM2: Yeah, transferring from Lima.

Elphaba: Hear his name is Kurt-

Nessa: Hummel. As in Teenage Dream Kurt.

C-Lion: Yay! He had some pretty cool clothes.

Chistery: Guess I'll order a new shipment then. This whole house is gonna suffer from his bad aura.

Elphaba: Did you have a PREMONITION?-

Nessa: Did you see him in a dream?

Chistery: Nah. He's transferring in the middle of the year. No-one does that.

Wizard: Except for Blaine. And Reed. And Wes. And I.

Chistery: That's beside the point. And you lot had bad auras.

_**Scarecrow has entered the chat**_

Scarecrow: I didn't have a bad aura. But did you say Kurt's coming?!

MM1: Update: Blaine fell over the back of the sofa.

MM2: Think he's excited? Lol.

_**All members signed off**_

_My name is Kurt Hummel. I no longer attend McKinley. It's gonna be weird. But at least Blaine will be here._

Kurt steps into the dark hallway. Howard leads him on unfazed, stopping briefly to make sure a door stays closed. It's strange but maybe he'll find out in time. But what's weird is that Blaine is not here to greet him. This is very confusing to the traumatized boy who is pulled to a stop by the stern but kindly housemaster, sitting on the sofa.

"Now Kurt I must warn you, Blaine is the least crazy of the boys here. Be wary of every move." The man leaves without another word. What? But before Kurt has time to react, a nerf gun is placed in his hands.

"Whaa-"

"Hi, I'm house Prefect. Charles, Charlie to you. Although the others call me the Wizard."

"Hi, I'm Ku-"

"He's Dorothy!" A blond head pops up over his left shoulder.

"Finally in Oz!" A different but identical blond head pops up over his right shoulder.

"There's two of them. What. No." Kurt thinks for a moment. "If I'm Dorothy does that mean the Wizard is actually the Wizard of Oz?"

"Yep. Cause I'm the top man. Nah it's cause I pretend I can deal with the house but I can't. I hide behind the curtains."

"Fair. Where's Blaine?"

"He's upstairs in a meeting for the substitute House Prefects. The other houses can generally get away with ditching if it's important but since I'm often in the hospital because of the twins, so often that I have my own room there, Blaine is often Acting House Prefect. He'll be done soon."

"What are your nicknames then?"

"Elphaba-"

"And Nessa!"

Kurt's eyes brighten as he claps his hands together. "Are we using the Wicked characters?"

"Not really. Blaine says it makes it easier to remember if it's one word, so some are original, some are the musical versions. We only accepted cause we're in the Warblers." Charlie makes clear. He goes to make a point but a boom echoes through the house. Two frazzled boys run in muttering thanks as Charlie hands them a fire extinguisher nonchalantly before running out again. Barely a second later, Kurt is being sprayed in the face. Some weird dude is muttering incantations.

"And that's Dwight." After a pointed glare from the twins, Charlie concedes."He's Chistery. Named for his eccentric habits but also his fierce loyalty to us Windsor Boys. And there's Blaine."

At the sound of his name, Blaine looks up from his phone to Charlie. He doesn't understand, as his eyes sweep the room, there's nothing wrong. There's Charlie, Dwight sprinkling salt everywhere, Wes and David hiding in the alcoves behind the curtains, the twins interrogating Kurt, the smell of smoke. Wait. The Twins interrogating Kurt. Kurt! As Kurt's glasz eyes meet his, the slender boy stands up before they sprint into each other's arms for a lengthy hug. The other housemates know not to interrupt, that there is something different in the new boy's relationship with him than theirs'. Wes and David soundlessly drop to the floor and join Charlie, standing with him before a loud series of thuds breaks the two teens from their embrace. A smallish boy runs in pronouncing that he is fine, even though he fell down the stairs for the _seventh_ time in a day and that no one needs to get the first aid- wow is that the new boy? Is that Marc Jacobs? Is there actually someone else in the house with fashion sense?

"And that's Lion-"

"Aptly named for his timidness, clumsiness, and social awkwardness."

"Not really. I'm Reed Van Kamp. As in Hilde Van Kamp. " Kurt offers a hand but Reed snags his nail on the new watch Kurt found at the thrift store. "Whoops. I guess they're right."

"Wes and David are here too." Charlie beckons them forward. "Wes is Munchkin Mayor 1, David is Munchkin Mayor 2. That's cause they love sugar and control."

Kurt contemplates this before asking Blaine "What's your nickname?"

"Scarecrow. I dunno why but they won't tell me." Blaine leads Kurt out the door, through to the stairs and up into his room. "Listen I'm sorry about them. They like their metaphors and new kids. Just to warn you, getting woken up by a nerf gun battle is common, hence the complimentary nerf gun. Also, auditions for the Warblers are in a week, so rest your voice, we all want you to be in the Warblers. What am I rambling on about? You're here! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a last minute thing. My dad told me yesterday before school that they were using the money from their honeymoon to send me here. They haven't been charged fees yet as I'm due to take a scholarship audition and exam." Kurt shrugged. "So where am I staying?"

"For now you're sleeping on the sofa because the maintenance team needs to find a way to get the bed in without it getting blown up or broken. But you can use your shower, your room is located across the hall. You'll have it to yourself. Apart from the twins, no one shares a room. You'll have noticed there are many spare rooms, that is because many students transfer out of here when they see how manic Windsor gets."

"Sure. Alright, anyone got spare sheets?"

"David has. His girlfriend Katherine stays here sometimes unannounced so I made him get a set of sheets for her. No man should make his girlfriend sleep with dirty boy sheets." Blaine smiles, Kurt laughing at the goofy grin on Blaine's face. The sunlight reflects off Blaine's face, suddenly making Kurt's heart pang. Those gorgeous hazel amber eyes mixed with that grin and everything. That's why he's in lo- No. Kurt tells himself. You may like him but he doesn't like you.

"Show me to David then."

Kurt finishes setting up the sofa to his standard, before firing off a quick text.

Hey Blaine. I'm getting kinda hungry but I don't know about how lunch works really.

Don't worry. I'll take you to the canteen. Lunch is always canteen served no matter what, but breakfast can either be canteen or homemade, they don't mind. As for dinner, you're stuck with us. And you'll sit at the Warbler table.

Thanks.

Kurt smiles wistfully, raising his head before Blaine pops round the door, showing him the way across the beautiful setting.

"To your left is Hanover House. They're Switzerland. Behind us is Stuart. They're kinda like Germany. Which makes us-"

"England?"

"Yeah. South and Main, where we are headed, is just in front of us. This links to the rest of the school." The pair head into the rapidly filling canteen where they sit at one long table in the middle. Everyone from Windsor had already got comfortable leaving two spaces for the boys. Amongst them are a few unfamiliar faces.

"This is Logan-" Evan- or was it Ethan? said.

"We call him Tin Man." The other interrupts.

"Yeah, cause apparently I have no heart." Kurt smiles at the stranger before glancing at Blaine. Blaine appears strained? Kurt tucks into his salad nonetheless.

"Hey Kurt it's your first day, shouldn't you eat something more substantial?" Charlie questions.

"Well, I have to be careful to maintain this porcelain of a face. Also, I doubt my dad's remembered to inform the nurse and the catering staff about my allergies." Kurt nods. "And I cheer so my coach would kill me if I didn't eat healthily." Blaine gawks at Kurt but before Kurt notices, Wes pinches the shorter boy's arm.

"How would your coach know?" Wes leans in.

"Well, Sue- sorry Coach Sylvester- has cameras everywhere. I was Head Cheerleader before I transferred, and her favourite, so she will be keeping tabs on me no matter what. At least I got her to stop calling me Pear Hips as long as I eat what she tells me I can. And she doesn't make me drink her master cleanse drink. I think at least 4 of the squad got food poisoning from it and she went into the hospital to blackmail them to say nothing about the drink." Kurt shrugs. "But I'm thankful. When I was in a situation, let's say, when she was the principal she tried to sort the problem out. She had my back. And when the solution didn't work, she abdicated the principal's seat on account that she 'failed her sweet Porcelain and so she was worth nothing in the world anymore.'" A long pause, the first of its kind at the table, starts before Kurt comments "I think she's lonely. I feel sorry for her."

"How?" David explodes. "She's a monster!"

Wes shudders. "My girlfriend is on the Banshee's and even they've heard of her. That's how horrible she is. Wait, didn't your team win Nationals last year?"

"Yeah, for the seventh year consecutively. God, I had to sing a 14 minute Celine Dion medley whilst cheering at the same time. In French. Only then was she content."

"God that's grueling I'm sorry."

"Don't be." The other boys detect the change in Kurt's manner. He becomes brighter, more engaged after talking about McKinley. That his heart is there. Or maybe his head. His heart is with Blaine, no matter what anyone says. But this gets the cogs turning in the twins' bleached heads. Without losing Kurt to the other side, maybe they could invite the New Direction team to make Kurt happy again. And see some hot munchkins too. It was strange how the twins' mind's worked. Without any communication, the twins could merge their thoughts into one single train of thought. If ever they tried to probe twin telepathy they could simply use the twins. But that wasn't important. Getting Kurt happy was one thing but they achieve ultimate happiness for Kurt with Blaine? Well, the twins had never failed a challenge before and they vowed to win this one too.

The bell rings and Blaine turns to Kurt. "They've allowed us the morning off to help settle you in but if we're to move you in tomorrow, then we have to go to classes this afternoon. I trust you've memorized the layout of the school using that photographic memory so I'll leave you here but I'll be back at Prep, with a whole lot of work for you. Hopefully, Murdoch doesn't set too much." They embrace before Kurt is suddenly left on his own. He makes his way back to the house where he pulls out his phone to ring his dad.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"I just wanted to say thanks. The boys are really nice, apparently, they've nicknamed me already. They're kinda manic but really if they weren't I'd probably get homesick from the lack of Finn esque antics."

"It's ok kiddo, anything for your safety. And how manic exactly?"

"They've provided me with a nerf gun to stow under my pillow in case of impromptu battles."

"Doesn't that go against the zero-tolerance bullying policy?"

"Nah. It's non-contact. And if it's a bit overwhelming, Blaine will stop the game."

"Blaine, huh. Your saving grace."

"Stop it, Dad. Now I'm staying here during the week. I'll call if anything comes up but I should be home most weekends. I'll do my shift at the garage on Sunday. That's often your biggest day."

"Thanks, kiddo. Remember, Sue is coming on Thursday evenings so pick up your uniform."

"Sure thing. Well, you have your shift soon so I guess it's goodbye for now. Love you."

"Love ya too kiddo."

Kurt sighs and heads into the kitchen. He knows if he were home right now, Finn would be begging for food and he'd oblige in making his favourite, a beef casserole with dumplings adapted from his mother's recipe. In fact, if he put it on now, it would be ready by the time the boys got back for prep. So he sets his mind to it, chopping up tender slices of beef, carrots and shelling peas before adding stock and water to make a broth that simmers. He slaves over the stove until he hears the door bang and a soft ow.

"Reed?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Come into the kitchen. I'll just stick the casserole under the stove to keep warm." Kurt does so as a timid boy shuffles in.

"Did you say your mother was Hilde?"

"You remembered!"

"Of course. And the fact that you get injured a lot. When I met Hilde at a young age, she would also injure herself. She would talk of a son exactly like her. And you have a keen eye for fashion." With that screams ensue from the hallway. Kurt heads out.

"Get started on your prep. Dinner, you can either eat now or after prep. I'm guessing now by your faces." Kurt dishes up several bowls placing them on the table as booming footsteps echoes in the hallway.

"Is this actual edible food I can smell?" Howard questions.

"I think so. They have yet to taste it but I haven't killed my dad or my stepfamily." Kurt squeaks.

"Good to know these boys won't live on grilled cheese for their whole life." Howard is interrupted by several boys applauding.

"Kurt thank you. That's the best food we've had in forever. Who's recipe?"

"My mum's." Kurt mutters before leaving to 'freshen up his hair.' Howard leaves and the boys pretend not to notice Kurt's red-rimmed eyes when he comes back in. Blaine takes him to one side and when he offers to talk to Kurt about it, Kurt accepts with the condition they do it in Blaine's room.

"Kurt are you alright?"

"It just hit home that that's the first time I've cooked my mum's dishes to others outside the family. And that here I'm 2 hours away from here."

"I'm sure she would appreciate a phone call before bed."

"I can't call her. She um she died when I was eight. Dad was so unhappy until Carole came along so I let her into our family. He asked me for permission to propose to Carole, knew that unless I was happy he would hold off until I was. And for the first time, I found myself missing her loads and loads. Normally when I get like this I talk to Dad but he isn't here." Kurt breaks off.

"I know nothing I will say will make it better so accept this hug?" Blaine tightly holds the crying boy in his arms. "And I'm happy to drive you when you're stressed or unhappy or just want to talk to her. Alright? My mum won't mind if I skip out on going home."

Kurt looks shocked and stares at Blaine. "You can't not see your family."

"Ah well, Dad doesn't approve of me and Mum's off at the hospital on shifts most weekends. My brothers, well, one is in LA and the other boards near here anyway. I don't doubt that you'll meet him soon."

"Then thank you. It really means a lot to me."

The boys leave Kurt downstairs around 11.00 due to Kurt's crabbiness. Little does he know that his beauty sleep will be interrupted. He settles in on the sofa, falling quickly to sleep after a long emotional, tiring, confusing day. About 3 hours later, the entirety of Windsor House is huddled around the softly snoring countertenor.

"I almost don't want to wake him. It feels like he's channeling an eleven-year-old. No one our age can look that young while sleeping. It's unnatural."

"It's cute."

"Course you'd think that, Blaine." Wes snorts.

"Ok grab him by the feet-"

"And the armpits."

Kurt is hoisted up into the air and carried out. Despite their rough handling, the slender boy stays asleep.

Kurt dreams of being on a boat. The waters start out calm yet are churning underneath. He sighs, looking out when the boat starts swaying violently. Kurt becomes aware that this is a dream when the dream doesn't change for a while. He forces himself to open his eyes and immediately he wriggles out of the boys' grips. He looks mildly irritated and the boys suspect Kurt might be one of those hot-tempered ones. Instead what he does shocks them all.

"Boys, that is not how to bring an honored guest into a party."

"Who said it was a party?" Reed stammers.

"It wasn't hard to guess. I had a shower in my room and my bed was in there. Even though maintenance couldn't get it in without it getting blown up or destroyed apparently. You lot also kept sneaking outside after dinner and during Back To The Future. There must be a reason you wanted me downstairs, and the food just had to cool outside overnight. Nah, I decided to humour you. So humour me." Kurt maneuvers the twins' arms into a seat with Wes forming the back. Kurt settles into the homemade throne, and as he's carried in, greets other Windsor boys with a royal wave.

"Wha-" Charlie splutters.

"I figured it out. Now let's get on with the party."

"Technically it's an initiation-"

"So welcome to Windsor!" Evan- or was it Ethan?- hands him a blue and gold pin. The official Windsor Crest.

"Hey I'm Drew and this is Satoru. We like blowing things up." With that, Drew lobs a lit firecracker behind him, lighting a bonfire.

Reed joins Kurt, handing a can of soda to the countertenor. Kurt looks quizzically at Reed's Milk Maid Carton. "Oh, I always cut myself on cans. At my initiation, I started bleeding so much from one that at least half of them fainted. You'll have to figure out who though." Reed glances and greets Charlie as he approaches.

"Hey Reed, make yourself busy will you?" Reed nods and turns on the spot before stumbling over to Dwight. "You're one of us now."

"Really?"

"Sure. Your entrance just then showed us you're just what we need in here."

"And what do you need here?"

"Dorothy." At Kurt's puzzled expression, Charlie endeavours to explain himself. "These boys have been waiting along the yellow brick road for Dorothy to arrive in Oz via twister. I guess your twister was that guy on the football team? Most emergency transfers go through the same thing. We all think you are the one who's gonna help mellow these kids. Just look at them." Kurt glances over the crowd, the twins having a nerf gun battle, Blaine sitting next to the campfire with his guitar, Reed searching for a first aid kit, blood still pouring out of his mouth, Satoru and Drew experimenting with some fireworks, everyone else having a somersaulting competition.

And with that, the newest boy and oldest boy work together to get everything under control, dragging Windsor boys back to the dorms and clearing up charred sticks.


End file.
